My Symbiont
by Malachite Aoi
Summary: All the loved saved up for five millenia to be wasted on the need of a boy barely 16. Because he has what I want, both his item and his soul. (MalikBakura)


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's associated characters, concepts, etc. All that lovely fluff belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the other execs involved...not me. But you'll never know how much I wish I did. Runs off crying about how she wished she owned all those bishies.  
  
Warnings: This is shounen-ai/yaoi, a little bit AU and OOC methinx. It stars one of my favorite parings; Yami Bakura and Malik. There will also be some language and content unsuitable for delicate minds. You've been forewarned. If any of the above might offend you, please turn back now.  
  
Summary: During the events of Battle City, Malik and (Yami) Bakura strike up a relationship alongside their devious little deal. But when one who strives on control tries to take over the life of the epitome of recklessness, can there really be a happy ending?  
  
Malik's POV  
You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you?  
I smiled silkily as I admired my handiwork. There was almost nothing more that I loved to see than Bakura when he is rankled.  
Don't test me Malik, I'd just as soon rip out your vocal chords as I would listen to your mindless taunting again.  
Leaning back on my side of the booth, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I loved it. The scent of hostility and anger rolled off him in waves. I could feel his eyes upon me, studying my languid form, wondering what I was doing.  
You enjoy this, don't you? You sadistic bastard. You like the fact that you have me in your thrall. Not only because you have something I want, but because you know that I love you as well...  
The last part of that sentence was barely audible, and I meant to capitalize on that.  
Ashamed? You mutter that word like a curse to the pharaoh. Won't you say it louder? Just for me?  
The crimson color that was beginning to dust his pale countenance let me know that I ought to ease up a bit.  
Ah well, you know I understand....and I do love you too...  
I whispered the last part as I nestled my head close to his. A low, throaty growl escaped him, and I knew I may have just stepped a little too far over the line.  
Malik Ishtar... It was more of a deadly whisper than a caress of affection, I swear by the Gods, that if you do not learn to hold your tongue; I shall rip it from between your lips...  
I barely heard his last part as one of my Rare Hunters contacted me, to let me know that they were on the verge of finding that damn Yugi.  
As much as I love it when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear, my silver-haired devil, I must take my leave. The Gods themselves call for it.  
As I stood up I watched his facial expressions, to gauge how much I had managed to irritate him this time. By the scowl on his face and the barely parted lips I knew he wanted desperately to say something to me that would have continued our little game, but was resigned to the fact that he knew I had not the time for it. I sided up to him and bent low to kiss him.  
Until our next little rendevouz...  
  
Bakura's POV  
That infuriating creature swept his lips across my cheek and walked away. No matter, I knew we would see one another soon. I wondered again why I had agreed to this crazy little facsimile of love. It seemed that he was more content to enrage me than to try and solicit my favor. This whole ordeal was insane, and based on a symbiont-like need of one another. I need the Sennen Item he possesses, and he needs the connections I have. We're only in it to get what we want. But it sure seems like there is Hell to go through to be fulfilled.  
I bent my head forward and sulkily sipped some of my soda. No, it didn't seem quite fair that he had such a large bargaining chip against me. There was no gainsaying him. Yes, the item, moreover the love. I don't love anyone! Or rather, I didn't love anyone. But to find someone who can love for disdain as much as I can...maybe it was something worth holding on to. For all the things he could provide.  
Don't count me out yet though, not as a casualty of the kind of love that blinds weaker me in, as a member of the love that will either kill, or make us stronger for the pain we share....  
  
--TBC--


End file.
